


Two General Parents

by IcarusProject



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bottom Grievous, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Language, Mpreg, POV Third Person Limited, Slow Burn, Some Humor, Some stuff never happened, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, Weird Fluff, alternative universe, what the heck is happening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcarusProject/pseuds/IcarusProject
Summary: When Grievous finally gives up fighting Obi-wan Kenobi takes the chance to make his old enemy into not only a friend but rather an ally in this big war. But as we know from the third point of view they became more than friends. In the beginning Anakin didn't support any of this but later on, he also was happy for his Master's new family. And Ashoka of course became the happiest babysitter in the galaxy.
Relationships: Grievous | Qymaen jai Sheelal/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	1. Lets be friends, I guess?

In a far, far away galaxy or more likely a space station. Ah, this is where most of the jedis stay, where Obi-wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and his padavan Ashoka Tano usually spend their time. It's not only a space station, it is more than that, many storm troopers, technicans, enginers also stays here. Also there are hundreds of ships, and weapons on board. But these things aren't that important than what happened to our jedi, Obi-Wan. We all know that he is smart and also a ginger. Has a charming face and an athletic body for his strategic fighting style. He's not like his padavan, big brother Anakin although Skywalker learnt from him, but never learned to listen and that is still a mystery.  
It all started 20 years ago, I was nowhere to be in a thought of being born. Obi-wan Kenobi was on his usuall duty, checking if everything is fine and also looking out for any separatists inconvenience. He was in the control room when Anakin bursts through the door with a wide smile on his face. He rarely shows this kind of happiness and somehow it was creepy looking for Kenobi. The Jedi asked in a monotone voice.

  
" Why so joyfull, Anakin?" Although Kenobi had a tip why was a smile on his padavan, but who could possibly know.

" Oh, Master Kenobi! you would never believe what happened to us! We seen th- " Ashoka wanted to explain in a slightly loud tone but was cut off by the look of Anakin. It was not frightening, more likely just a friendly warning.

" So, Master Kenobi. We found out where are the Separatists' now, and they are just a few stars away. We could strike them, and they would have no time to react!" Skywalker explained knowingly that this mission is very-very dangerous. Of course Kenobi knew that too, he would never let these missions to happen. He knew how much these kinds of suicidal missions would cost. Not only bullets but in souls.

" Anakin I order you NOT to attack the Separatist."  
And now the fight will start. Ashoka usually just sits down until it all goes down, ending with Anakin being upset and going off blowing off steam and Kenobi being also upset but he just wipe it off. But now Anakin wasn't like other times.

" But Master, Grievous should be on that ship, and you can beat him now. You made him weak last time, you would finally defeat him!" The younger jedi contiuned. Kenobi hummed, but didn't really awnser while stared at Anakin and Ashoka. He was on something, but didn't know what should he do.

" Anakin it would cost us a lot to attack againts a whole ship. Even tho I would likely win this battle againts Grievous but WE can't attack them. We will have enough times to strike them later." Kenobi closed the conversation with a small smile. He still has the young and wild fire in his soul, the warrior soul in his body but Kenobi couldn't forgive himself for anymore loss. Anakin knew what his master felt, but he also knew that this battle could turn everything around, and morelikely to their side. And Ashoka, poor young girl just looked at the two adults staring at each other without any word coming out of their mouth. She sighned and gently suggested.  
  
"What if only the three of us go, and defeat Grievous? Like a spy mission with a small fight. Then we disappear into the galaxy." Ashoka was smart but still young and naive. She can't count the other possibilities in, that could happen just the time while they travel to the ship. But also it was a good idea, well at least for Anakin., he was also young and very-very brave. That's why he was also a master and a padavan in the same time.  
  


* * *

  
The galaxy is cold, infinite, motionless but also gorgeous. With all the shiny stars and beautiful planets circling their own sun in a distance , some of them having their moons, one or more. Kenobi, Anakin and Ashoka traveling quick to the separatist ship in invisible coating. Kenobi gave in to the two young padavans, but he ordered them to be very careful, knowing that droids can't fight that good but they are more in numbers than they are. Anakin was fully ready with his body and soul being charged with confidence and determination. Ashoka was also very happy but still she was very worried about the fighting part.  
And so they carefully parked their ship near an entrance, and sneak into the head of the ship or at least the hall that leads there. Some droids tried to stop them but they worth nothing at this point. 3 jedis and 2 drones. Kenobi could sense Grievous presents in the head room, he whispered to the two youngs.  
  
" Alright, keep your senses high and cover me until I finish this battle. If not, don't you dare wait for me. But we hope we all go home together.Clear?" The padavans nodded in reply but they were also concerned that this fight could turn out bad for them. But hoping never got out of style for them.  
  
Kenobi stepped into the head room, there was not a single soul in there I mean not even droids. Obi-Wan stood there, he could still feel Grievous beating heart in the room, it was slow and broken. He looked around and noticed him, sitting in a chair looking out into the ifinite, cold space. The jedi could feel that something was wrong, his enemy would know that he entered the ship and take action, but now he just sits and does nothing at all. The silence was broken with loud and terrible sounding coughing and it made Kenobi shiver from the suddenness. Kenobi gently spoke but he was aware that it might be a trap for him.  
  
" General Grievous. Looks like we meet again. Hope that I'm not disturbing anything. " The jedi's voice was medium deep, but still gentle and somewhere warming. Grievous didn't even care to look behind, just sighed in defeat.  
  
" General Ke-" Loud coughing disturbed his sentence, Kenobi could feel the pain Grievous was going through only by hearing him cough. He finished coughing, took a deep breath and contiuned. " General Kenobi, good to see you in these moments. But it would be better to see you dead."  
  
This message was promising in the begining but very sad at the end. For Kenobi the sad part wasn't the thing that Grievous wants him dead, it was the usual message from him. But rather that the Half Machine was somewhere deep happy to see his enemy alias Kenobi. The Jedi couldn't react that quick but after some silence he spoke again.  
  
" Looks like you are in trouble with out any enemies. "  
  
" Ah, you noticied. It was really hard to not notice something so obvious. Looks like Jedi's are really smart." Grievous was sarcastic, mocking other jedis' voice and tone. While making fun of Kenobi's so called "wiseness" . The Jedi realized that and smirked in discomfort, but he understood the joke there.  
  
" Well, it was not that obvious. May I know what's going on with you? You haven't attack me in the past 1 and half minute." Kenobi asked with curiosity. Grievous sighed again, and looked back at his enemy. His eyes were swollen, and baggy probably from the lack of sleep from the coughing. Even tho Grievous is mostly machine, he still has needs small amount of sleep. The Half Machine didn't awnser first, he didn't wanted to show his enemy how weak he truly was.  
  
" Kenobi, it seems I still have something in me. But the sad truth is that I have given up. End my suffering, all I ask for that tell noone how and when I died. " Kenobi's heart almost broke in two as he heard this sentence. He never felt this bad for any of his enemies but Grievous felt like the most painful goodbye telling he ever heard.  
  
" Why start with the killing? I won't kill you if not needed. And I have a better idea, why won't you come with me? The council would help you in trade for any information you have. "  
  
" It seems like you want me to snitch. " Grievous breathed deeply as he stared into Kenobi's eyes but contiuned. " It seems good for me enough, I literally have nothing to live for. Let's see what does your people have in their pocket. "  
  
And saying this, Grievous stood up. His legs shaking and his whole body shivering, Obi-wan stood there and stared at his enemy being so weak and so vulnerable. The Jedi put away his lightsaber and stepped closer to Grievous.  
  
" Need a hand? " He asked with a small warming smile on his face as he reached for Grievous huge metallic arm. Grievous looked at him while supporting himself on the chair, his whole body shiverred and shaked but didn't took the chance getting help but said in a monotone tone.  
  
" Get me that metal rod instead. I have to support myself on something, you would only get crushed under me." Saying this sentence Kenobi's fanatsy started to wonder, if he's really that heavy how would they spend their honeymoon? And it didn't took long for Kenobi to ask this directly to Grievous while bringing and handing him the metal rod.  
  
" If you are really that heavy, how would we spend our honeymoon if we ever get together?" He laughed as he watched his weak enemy support himself on a rod. Of course Grievous wouldn't laugh at it just awnsered in a sarcastic voice.  
  
" Oh, I guess you would be the top and made me being a bottom in the bed. But don't think that I will be that submessive." Grievous finished with this as he started to walk towards the door. Kenobi only chuckled but this chuckle was between in a nervous and embarresment chuckle. He already fantasized the scene, but quickly clean his head and followed his now "friend" .  
  
Ashoka and Anakin hold of some droids, but they were not that fast to take over them. At some point they started to play a counting game, whoever gets lower number in killing droids buys another dinner. Of course Anakin had the highest, leading with over 30 droids and Ashoka only having near 20 kill count. As soon as the door opened behind them Anakin joyfully said while not looking behind.  
  
" It didn't took so long Master! Can we go now?" Anakin finishing his sentenced finally looked behind, but he wished he didn't. Staring back at his master and a living Grievous next to him was dissapointing for him.  
  
They quickly left the scene in the ship and headed back to their mothership. Anakin wasn't that happy as they started this day, Ashoka was smiling and Kenobi and Grievous but only because she didn't wanted to be rude. But she also felt a little disappointed but mostly confused.


	2. Feelings unravel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After bringing Grievous to the their ship, and getting him medicine he starts talking. Of course Grievous not only talks about the dark side's plants but about his feelings for life and for himself. And Kenobi is the only one who really wants to hear these. Somethings is up between them.

  
It has been a week since Kenobi arrived back to the ship with one more soul next to Anakin and Ashoka. The council haven't decided yet what to do with Grievous but ordered the Jedis' to keep a close eye on the cyborg. Unfortunetly seemed like Anakin and Kenobi switched behaviour. Anakin did what he was asked for , of course the only thing what he did was keeping an eye on Grievous. While Kenobi not really did, he said that the cyborg wasn't that dangerous than everyone said he was. Of course Kenobi somehow spent more time with his "prisoner" than anyone else. Ashoka was tasked to take care of the cyborg, clean him, feed and entertain him, with talking, or just being with him when he's alone.  
One day my father stepped into the cell where Grievous was. He was just sitting on the bed, staring into the nothingness what was in front of him. Kenobi took a deep breath and gently spoke to him.  
  
" How are you feeling? " The quiestion was quite worthless at this point. Grievous took a breath but started to cough again, even more terrible than last time, after this Grievous seemed to wheeze but awnsered back.  
  
" Been better, if I was dead. " The tone was depressing, even from a killing machine who had no other goal then destroy the Republic and the remaining Jedis.  
  
Kenobi sat next to him, of course not too close giving his "friend" his personal space he deserves. Not like Grievous would care about anything else, but he was glad that Kenobi let him rest and not suffer from all the pain. Kenobi asked for painkillers and many more medicine and got them. These medicines helped a bit but still the cyborg could feel his own torso twitching and shake at some point.  
  
" Don't say such things , Jedi killer! You can still live up some other dreams!" Kenobi highlighted the 'other' word, as a part of not getting back to killing more. It would be a mercy for the Republic if Grievous would give up on killing not only Jedis but also any living souls.  
  
" Uh, what other things I could do? Even with a synthetatic body, I could not do shit with myself! " Grievous snarled at the ground but mostly at himself for being worthless. Kenobi didn't think like that, he was sure that Grievous still has some, even if a little bit of goodness in him. The cyborg took a deep breath and just curled his metalic spine up even more. He almost looked smaller than Kenobi was while sitting on the bed.  
  
" Ah, c'mon Grievous! Don't be such a weakling! I always hear from the storm troopers that how the "Great General Grievous" is able to destroy thousands and thousands of soilders and kill more than 10 Jedis' in one go! " Kenobi explained and tried to bring some soul into the cyborg. He stood up just like he was about to rebel against anything, just like Anakin did when he was much more younger.  
  
" That was back when I had power over all living things! Now I'm just a stack of metal and a broken Kaleesh body somehow still living."  
  
" You are still a great warrior! You are the only living soul that is not even near the force but can use any lightsaber! "  
  
" I don't give a fuck what was I! I am nothing NOW!" Grievous growled back as he stood up, still shaking from the pressure from his body on his legs and looked straight at Kenobi. He tried to be frightening, but the wheezing and curled up body posture didn't helped at all. Kenobi noticed that and stepped back, but not from fear, but from showing his friend that he wasn't about to dominate him. Grievous wheezed and fallen back on the bed as he tried to take deep breaths and avoid coughing.  
  
" I know how you feel. " Kenobi started as he tried to comfort him.  
  
" No you don't, don't act like you care about a killer." Kenobi finally reached Grievous and put his hand on his shoulder. The Jedi sighed then smiled and looked in the eyes of Grievous.  
  
" Why won't you tell me how you feel? More than, you feel worthless, why won't you tell me how you WANT to feel?" The both of them stared at each other, the air was freezed from before the shouting and coughing but now it was warm and some where romantic. The first time when Grievous would talk to Kenobi without any fight, sarcastic manners or any pun threw at the other.  
Grievous sighed and started but he didn't look away.  
  
" I want to feel whole. Like complete with life, I lost everything I ever had, my body is the last thing I care about but still I miss it. I want...No, I WOULD be happy if I could start it over again." Grievous explained, as his voiced cracked to say more but couldn't. Seemed like he was on the verge of tears and breakdown but, he was also strong he could hold it back but not hide it. Kenobi swallowed his saliva and didn't said a thing for minutes, he just stared into the red and golden eyes of his friend. He almost got lost in those hellish eyes, but came back into reality and in awnser he gently and more cautiously hugged Grievous.  
It was enough to freeze the air again as Grievous got shocked in response. He almost forgotten how warm and comfortable is a hug.  
  


* * *

The ship is full of people, busy with their tasks and going on with their day. Anakin and Ashoka was actually practising in the training room. The young padavan had to still learn so much more from her master, but she also had some tricks in her sleeve.  
Obi-Wan entered the training room but not alone, bringing Grievous walking with a crutch in one of his side. Ashoka could see them but Anakin couldn't so it was a big suprise for the both of them. The trainers stopped in their tracks and put away their lightsaber. Ashoka was smiling as he seen Grievous and Kenobi but Skywalker looked like the sun was in his way. Too harsh and almost frightening.  
  
" What is he doing here?!" Anakin demanded an awnser and wasn't happy to see the cyborg out of his "cage".  
  
" Anakin! I remember that I taught you to be polite! He's only here to stretch." Kenobi frowned at Skywalker, then turned at Grievous who was rather tired than scared. He took a deep breath and looked around then noticed Ashoka walking towards him.  
  
" It's good to see you in a pacific mood! I hope you will stay like that! " She gently encouraged Grievous with a very adorable smile on her face. The cyborg only huffed at the small female as he looked down.  
  
" It would be good if that would actually happen. But uh... " He looks at Kenobi in despair to what to say next. And Kenobi only moves his mouth "saying" without of course a voice : 'Thank you' .  
" But thank you small one." Grievous finished his sentence.  
  
" I'm sorry Master but he must stay in his cell until further orders! He might be fooling us. " Anakin stepped to them as he stared at the cyborg. Skywalker was ready in any miliseconds to take out his lightsaber and fight.  
  
" Anakin! Enough. He's harmless. " Kenobi told his padavan.  
  
" Young Jedi, If I wanted to kill I would already done it." Now he was frightening. Even father was afraid of this sentence but he knew that mother won't do it ever again.  
  
  
Some time later Kenobi and Grievous was alone again in the cell. The jedi helped Grievous to make the cell more comfortable, and more likely temporary home. Grievous sat on the bed, with the blanket on him, not fully covering him, just his back and shoulder. After telling Kenobi he was cold, the jedi realized that cells don't have tempature system, so he took it easy and covered teh cyborg. The response was a shiver and growling from Grievous but he didn't bite at least.  
  
" Alright, I guess it will do until I find a room for you. " Obi-Wan finished as he sighed and looked at his friend. The machine was looking again at the floor, like there was no time or space around him.  
  
" Why would you care after me, Kenobi? " Grievous asked as he turned his head to face the jedi. Neither of them knew the awnser, but Kenobi tried his best to explain.  
  
" Ah, well. I'm happy that you are not that evil, and some sort of turned to our side. And there is something else. " It seemed like he finished the sentence but it wasn't. And Grievous noticed that, and was curious enough to ask for the other half.  
  
" What's the other thing?"  
  
" Ah, well...Um. It's not that easy to tell. " Kenobi started to stutter and broke the stare inbetween them, as he looked away in embarassment.  
  
" I,uh- alright. We know each other from a long time Grievous. And I not only know your fighting style, but now your motivations and that, that started something in me." Finishing this sentence Kenobi sat kinda close to Grievous, and that suprised the cyborg. The air was again freezed and there was this small tingle between them.  
  
" And what does that mean? " Grievous asked with curiousity in his hellish eyes.  
  
" Well, it does mean that, I somewhere like you. More than a friend Grievous. More than an ally or an archenemy. " Kenobi looked into those hellish eyes, and completely lost in them. The red and golden colors just spiraled around the Kaleesh's sharp pupil. His eyes were hardly visible under that mask, but what he could seen was literal hell it self, but Kenobi find it as Heaven. Too pure and beautiful, never seen any other eyes that could put his heart to beat like an oil gear in work.  
With a minute passed Grievous took of his mask in return of the trustness of his friend. And with that, in a sudden move Obi-Wan Kenobi gave a kiss to the scared mouth of his of the Kaleesh.  
  


 _" They kissed?!_ _"_  
 _" Oh yes, mother and father kissed before their first date. "_


	3. Good Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of time travel, but only 10 years into the furute where our protagonist named Tatou Hazel is only 7 years old. But still the Separatist lead by Dokuu didn't stop his attacks against the Republic. However the Council never thought of giving up, and that's when Kenobi finally decided to let his son become a Jedi. Of course his still young and very easy gets bored. Yoda his soon to be master seen something different in him than any other students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, first of all here's a family tree for myself and for all of you who are confused.  
> https://www.deviantart.com/lightoflife01/art/Fanfic-Star-Wars-Family-Tree-Au-824770989
> 
> And some important stuff I want to state :  
> \- Anakin didn't die, neither turned to the Dark side.  
> _ Grievous didn't die to Kenobi ( obviously)  
> \- Yoda didn't die  
> \- Anakin and Padmé aren't married ( they just have a kid secretly)  
> \- Ashoka becomes a Jedi but only to be next to his best friend  
> \- Yoda will teach personally Hazel ( it will be explained why)  
> \- Hazel is not directly the son of Kenobi and Grievous. ( Need explaination)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

  
Loud chuckling fills the warming home of the Kenobi's. Small trampling can be heard of a small humanoid feet running through the kitchen floor, then a bigger trampling could been heard behind the small ones. It was Kenobi chasing his son, Tatou for make his dress up. Young and rebellious he was, just like his fathers when they were younger. Qymaen stepped into their home , his now new synthetic body actually looked more like a Kaleesh body than a droid's. He was happy to have two of his dreams come true. His voice is now different, changed the old crackling and dark tone into a deep and calming one, but still it was the same Kaleesh styled tone.  
  
" What are you boys doing?" He was smiling under his mask he could never taken off. Qymaen was suprised at his son and partner being so active for a chase.  
  
" Ah, Thank the Force you are home! I was actually trying to get Hazel to get dressed for his very first lesson." Kenobi explained as he finally stopped in front of Qymaen as he caught his breath. The Jedi bend a bit forward, he was somehow tired of all that running after an active pup.  
  
" Oh, you can really get glad for me. Tatou come here to daddy!" Hazel looked up behind his parents bed, he smiled mischievously as he stared at his mother. Then he shaked his head, it suprised Qymaen. He tried again :  
  
" Tatou Hazel. " He said his full name, it might scare a pup he thought, and it did. " Come here now, little one." And Tatou did, walked to his mother still smiling in his pajamas. His hands were behind him, like a little angel he looked up to his parents.  
  
" Of course he listens to you. " Kenobi mumbled under his breath and straightened himself.  
  
" Now, get ready quick before you get late." Qymaen said as he moved to the kitchen. Although he couldn't eat, he was the perfect cook for Kenobi. The Jedi loved how the love of his life cooked meals for them, even Anakin loved it, but after Skywalker had a child with Padmé, he can't be around his master that long he used to be.  
A hour passed and Kenobi holding Tetou's hand walked to the practice room where Yoda waited for them. The old Jedi was getting older and older, but still he had strong Force in him. Tatou not that he was afraid of strangers, but he never met his soon to be Master before. Kenobi greeted his friend and tried to determine his son before he leave.  
  
" Alright Hazel, he is Yoda. He will teach you the Jedi path and the Order. And of course how to fight like me or Qymaen! " He encouraged the younglin as he stood up.  
  
" When will you come back? " The child asked but instead of Kenobi, Yoda awnsered.  
  
" Youngling, fear me not. Coming back, he will." Tatou looked at his master and tilted his head. His eyes filled with courisity as the Jedi master's sentence was actually correct but it was weird. Hazel didn't even care that his father slowly left him there. As they stood there Yoda gently explained everything to his padavan of course the child didn't even understand the half of it. Yoda explained how does the Force works, and how this little youngling could use it. But of course Yoda seen something else in Hazel's eyes, something unrecognizeable. He was no where near interested in being a Jedi but more interested in the fighting style, and oh, those many quiestions about the Order. _'Why?' 'Why do I have to?' 'Why not?'_  
This almost chased Yoda into madness, but he is calm, he knew how the children act if they want to learn more, and this was one of the symptoms of learning more. So the only thing he could do, is telling more and more and of course awnsering every quiestion. They haven't even touched the sabers or talked about the real lessons following this.  
  


* * *

  
Hours passed by and Qymaen was the one who "picked up" his child from the "school". He went to the room where Yoda teached the young padavans, and there they were. A suprised face show formed under Qymaen mask, but still his eyes widen as he seen Yoda just meditating next to a deeply napping Tatou in a medium large beanbag all curled up. Yoda only opened one of his eyes and smiled.  
  
" Your child, learning well." Yoda smirked as he opened his other eye and stared at Qymaen. The cyborg only stepped closer to his son, napping deeply and squated next to him.  
  
" Oh, how much I love him." Qymaen whispered as he gently picked up Hazel in his arms. Yoda ended his meditation and stood next to him. Qymaen sighed as he caressed his son's head, the little one just curled up even more between his mother's chest and arm. The Jedi master knew how much both Kenobi and Qymaen loved the small child, even though they weren't supposed to. Qymaen thanked Yoda for his teaching and headed back to their room. Tatou Hazel woke up while he was carried back and asked.  
  
" Mother, where are we going?" His voice was quiet and very sleepy. He then tried to strech himself.  
  
" We are going back home, so then you can eat and play." Qymaen explained, and even though nobody could see through his mask, he smiled widely and was really-really happy. And this is what he wanted, to be whole. To have his small family, even not that complete and legal, but it was his. And he would do anything to protect his son.


	4. The cyborg, The Jedi and their first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like in the tilte, Kenobi's and Qymaen very first date will be detailed in this chapter. Of course nothing goes as planed, for at least Kenobi, but for Qymaen he doesn't know "sith" about dating or even falling in love. But he's sure that he feels something for Kenobi. And yeah, Grievous dropped his name, and took back his original one but, the council still doesn't trust him. Anakin doesn't talk to his master only if it's really important, Ashoka altough really supports the "love-pair".

The cold and endless galaxy. Well, who could have known that it can be a place where many creatures could live. And who could have ever known that a Kaleesh warrior and a Jedi could be in love? Noone, Not a single soul. After their first kiss, there was doubt in both of them knowing that Kenobi can't be in love because of the Order he lives in for so many years. The council decided that Qymaen could join the Republic only if he won't turn against them or rebel anything they order. And of course under the hand of Obi-Wan Kenobi.  
Anakin wasn't the happiest Jedi after knowing that Qymaen joined their forces, but he couldn't do anything against it. Kenobi started to plan their very first "date" after their kiss. The Jedi thought that they need to be alone, like not that alone that nobody knows where they are, but not in the same ship at least as everyone else.  
The plan was this : Getting Qymaen to move out of his room, borrow a ship that has at least a seperate room, fly out to space just enough to be near any allied ship, have a good time. 'Yes this could work!' Kenobi thought then he stepped into the room where Qymaen stayed.  
  
" Hello there!" Kenobi cheerfully greeted his friend who was sitting in a chair, near the wall in front of a desk. He was reading about the rules of the ship. What he can do, and what not. Qymaen looked over his shoulder.  
  
" Greetings Jedi." His voice was still cracking and deep, the tone was the usual, no interest, no emotions.  
  
" Are you busy today Qymaen? " Kenobi asked knowing that he wasn't, just out of courisity.  
  
" Well, despite that I have to read through hundreds of points which include the toilet use for each invidiual." Qymaen slowly turned towards Kenobi facing him but still sitting in the chair.  
  
" Ah, I understand but. Uh, you are not forced to read all of them, I myself only read the half of it."  
  
" So even Jedis' aren't clear with their own ships' rules?" Qymean widened his eyes and stood up, slowly moved forward his friend. His body changed, but not that much, Qymaen only left his huge metal claws behind him and even still towered over Kenobi.  
  
" That's not what I meant." Obi-Wan stated then contiuned with a smile on his face. " I thought if we could spend time together, after that night. But I don't want to force you."  
  
Qymean widened his eyes again, still anyone could hardly see it through his mask but his voice showed how suprised he was. His heart accidently beat twice more instead of one. The Kaleesh warrior wasn't sure what to say, he got cornered by this quiestion. Oh,yeah that kiss from the Jedi, his ex-archenemy, his now friend or soon to be more. If he agrees to spend time with Kenobi, something more could turn out and if not, Kenobi will only try even more knowing this from his fighting style. No matter what he says the outcome is the same, sooner or later they will kiss again.  
  
" There is no Force in me Kenobi." Uh, a pun dropped by the Jedi killer, hit just like a truck from the side for Obi-Wan but also almost melted his heart in him. " I'm available for you but not for a long time, I still want to finish the rules. Not like SOME of the Jedis'. " Qymaen looked directly into Kenobi's eyes, almost telling him that it was implied on him.

* * *

There the first two step of Kenobi's plan is checked. They were about to board the ship when Anakin ran as fast as he can towards them with the maddest face he could ever get. Behind him Ashoka trying to catch up and yelling Anakin's name.  
  
" Master, I'm sorry but are you out of your mind?!" Anakin yelled still panting from the running and blocking the stair to the ship with his body. His whole face is slowly turning to red as he speaks.  
  
" Anakin, you can stop this right now! I am not in the mood of hearing your stupidness." Kenobi said it out loud and finally Ashoka caught up panting and hardly catching his breath.  
  
" Master please! Leave them be!" Ashoka finally spit it out. Kenobi looked at her then back to Anakin. The young Jedi was furious, everyone could see that. Nevertheless there was nothing that could stop Anakin Skywalker from stopping his master and the jedi killer from being alone. Both Qymaen and Kenobi sighed at this situation, then Obi-Wan spoke up.  
  
" I am your master Anakin and I have fought Qymaen before. Many times in fact. And I can protect myself and him from any attack. I'm happy for your concerns but we don't need any guarding." Kenobi explained it gently trying to calm his padavan. Knowing that Anakin is still passive-agressive towards Qymaen, our Jedi Master still tries.  
  
" Qymaen?!" Yelped Anakin with a shocking inpression on his face. He couldn't belive that he heard his master's archenemy's name for the first time, and from his master's mouth. It was breath-taking, and so, Anakin contiuned.  
" Qymaen is his name?! Did you just called him by his name Master?!"  
  
Kenobi sighed again and only lead Qymaen towards the ship, it had a ramp leading to the entrence. The cyborh needed help and support to get even some steps, and this ramp was a real challange for him.Every step he took his metal claws clinked at the ramp, loudly filling the ship loaded room. if someone just entered the room, they could have thought that something alien like is here with them.  
Both Ashoka and Anakin just watched them as Qymaen supported himself on Kenobi's arm as they walked on the ramp.  
The padavans just watched as the ship left the mothership, within 10 minutes.  
  
  
In the silence of the galaxy only the gears could have been heard in the ship. And of course the coughing of Qymaen. He didn't got any chance of traveling since his synthetic body and lungs couldn't take the pressure. He had trouble breathing but Kenobi only got just a few light years away from the mothership. The Jedi stopped the ship and turned around with the chair to face his friend. Qymaen sit like an old man, curled back and his whole body shivered.  
  
" Oh, do you need anything? Is it warm enough here?" Kenobi asked as he stood up, he looked worried at Qymaen. The cyborg shivered, but didn't awnser for a while.  
  
" I didn't travel for a long time. And now, my insides feel weird. Mostly pain but I will survive." Qymaen awnsered in a cracked tone to his friend. The Jedi sighed and stepped closer his heart beated quick everytime he was close enough to touch him. Both of them would feel the same thing, their heart would beat faster and faster everytime they get close, or even when they have a converstation about them and their relationship.  
  
" I can give you some painkillers, I'm sure there are some on the ship. " The jedi said as he moved around Qymaen and searched for the medicine in some of the boxes. Some loud clinks and shuffles could been heard as Kenobi searched through multible boxes, the painkillers where nowhere to be found.  
  
" No needed, I am already fine. " Qymaen stood up, still a bit unstable but he walked over slowly to Kenobi. " I'm fine, but would you tell me why are we here?" He asked tilting his head to the side.  
  
 _'He's adorable'_ , Kenobi tought and his heart started to beat faster. He tried to find the words, those words to describe what he was doing and why they were here. Why the privacy, and they were the only ones on the ship. Obi-Wan couldn't find them first, so he started to joke around, so he can get himself together later.  
  
" Ah, well we could of course, talk! Yes, talk about....um, I guess about _us_?" It was awkwards, very very awkward and both of them know it.  
  
" About my inprisontment? or something else?" Qymaen looked curious like a puppy looking at a new toy. His eyes were wide, showing his golden color. Kenobi got lost in them again, and couldn't hold himself together anymore. Or at least he couldn't hold the feelings he had in him.  
  
" No, it's about us. I ... uhm- " Qymaen stared at him. " I- I _love_ you Qymaen!"  
  
The freezed between them, even Qymaen straightened up as he heard the word. Love. He heard this so long ago, even when he was young, he rarely heard it. And now, the word hit into his heart just like a nail into a wood. So strange to be heard by a Jedi, his archenemy and from his so called lover.  
  
" What do you mean by that , Jedi?" Qymaen asked tilting his head in courisity. Kenobi blushed a little and even looked away as he contiuned.   
  
" As I said, I love you. I know we were woeful to eachother and you were ruthless to me most of the time but still. I know you did those things because you didn't know the dark side's true goal. They only used you against us when you were weak. That's why I love you. I love your fighting style, your personality and your ways of thinking." Qymaen his head still tilted looked at him, Kenobi's words hit into his organic heart like an arrow into wood. He took a deep breath and spoke to his now lover.   
  
" I never heard this from anyone ever. I'm glad to hear it somewhere deep, but we both know your love for me is forbidden in your so called "Jedi Order". And we both know it wouldn't work out."   
  
" Why wouldn't it? " Kenobi asked anxiously as he looked into Qymaen eyes.   
  
" YOU know why wouldn't. I will die soon of exhaustment, my last organic parts are getting old and I never got into any relationship befo- "  
  
Qymaen got cut off as Kenobi lifted his mask with force and kissed him by passion. So sudden and so passionatly, Qymaen couldn't even react in time. He didn't even tried to push away his lover, Kenobi couldn't care less that Qymaen's face was only half organic and half synthetic. That kiss came from the bottom of Kenobi's heart, he was furious about the order , that their love was forbidden, that how the Separatist's used him to kill than help the weak and innocent. Qymaen's eyes were widen in suprise and couldn't move away from that kiss. Instead his let his arms move around Kenobi's body and finally gave himself into that passionate kiss he got. Closing his eyes and letting both their feelings flow with it.


	5. What about a child?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is about Hazel, or more likely how did Qymaen and Kenobi got Hazel. Firstly they MUST NOT have a child in this universe because of the Jedi Order, but having one wish Qymaen asked for one. And he got it, from both their blood. We could see how Ashoka becomes a babysitter and how Anakin got to the point of acceptance of his master's partner. We can also see how Hazel is closely represent the Kaleesh race but still, he is a hybrid between that and a human. It has been 2 year since the love-pairs first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am bad at writing sexy/sex scenes. Apologies!

Qymaen lied on the bed, his halfly done synthetic body was charging since the last 2 hours. He needs at least 3 more hours to be fully charged for working non-stop for a month.His body got smaller but he is still taller than his partner, got his Kaleesh like legs and arms, with synthetic skin just like he wished for. Kenobi went to do his business mostly protecting planets that worried Qymaen, who knows his partner would come home in one piece or even alive. Qymaen sighed as he got a message on his tab.  
  
 ** _Incubation : 98%._**  
 ** _Heart rate : 125_**  
 ** _Breathing : Good_**  
 ** _Muscle tone : Well-flexed, active movements of arms and legs_**  
 ** _Reflexes : Good_**  
 ** _Color : Pinkish/ Healthy  
Weight : 6 pounds , 2 ounces_**  
  
Just as Qymaen hoped, no problem yet. Grievous sighed again as he slowly sit up. Just as he did Kenobi bursted through the door, all weary clothes of his. He dropped everything he had on him and walked to their bed in his underwear and shirt, dropped his body on the bed next to his loved one.  
  
" I guess by the looks, it went right. " Qymaen stated as he looked over Kenobi.  
  
" Well, if you mean 'right' by that I didn't die and blew up everything, then yes." Obi-Wan awnsered breathing deeply in as he moved his head towards his partner. Both of them smiled, even though Qymaen's wasn't visible, but he did. Suddenly Kenobi started to climb himself closely to Qymean, touching his tighs and chest with a quirky smile on his face.  
  
" What are you doing love? " The cyborg asked with innocence in his tone, he had no clue what was coming.  
  
" I thought we could have some, you know. Private time. " Kenobi's use of words meant only one thing. Sex. And of course Qymaen had no idea what was it, like not knowing what reproducing was or the way humans did, but how they should do it.

What were the steps or what should he do. Thankfully Obi-Wan Kenobi knew the way.  
  
" Uh, I don't recall the meaning of your so called "private time". Is it something you made up? " Qymaen asked.  
  
" Oh, yeah... Um, no. Well, yes, I made it up. " Kenobi stuttered by the time he tried to explain what they were about to do.  
" I'll be honest with you because I know you love that."  
  
" Yes I do like it when you are honest with me Kenobi." Stated Qymaen as he unplugged himself from the charger. Neither of them noticed the time, Qymaen charged up perfectly for a month.  
  
" So, we're going to have what people call, Sex. "  
  
" Oh, that's when humans reproduce,yes? "  
  
" Well, yes it's a intermediate thing between humans to later reproduce." Kenobi said as he moved closer and closer to Qymaen who was now, forced to lay on his back on the bed.  
  
" I hope you remember that I cannot have your sperm, since of two things. I am also a male and I have no reproducing organs." Qymaen stated with a normal tone, he had no idea what was going on.  
  
" Well, I hope _you know_ that it _really_ doesn't matter." Kenobi awnsered with a smile brought by a real pervert. Wide smile with squinted eyes looking directly to his lover's golden and hellish colored eyes.  
Kenobi slowly ran through his hands on the sides of Qymaen's stomach, giving him shivers visible for the eye. His lover knows that his body has sensitive reflextors built in his synthetic body.

* * *

His hands end up on the chest of Qymaen, as his lover watched the whole thing. Then the Jedi pushed his leg under the other's hips pushing him upper then draging him on him. Qymaen had no other choice than go with the flow, he sat on the stomach of his lover with his legs tighten the sides of Kenobi's.

And with this pressure Kenobi got a boner right away, and it didn't helped that he could see from a different view.  
  
" And now what? " Qymaen asked with an anxious tone. He wasn't sure about the situation.  
  
Kenobi was silent,smiling and almost grining at his lover.Then gently pushing his hips upwards to stimulate his horniness to the other. And by that move, Qymean whined as his receptors sent the pressure that was recived from the Jedi.  
  
" W-what's that? " Grievous asked as he was now getting the feeling of what he has to do. He didn't knew how but his instict whispered to move his hips against that hard hammer under him. That made suprised but also joyfull as he noticed that his partner gently and very hesitantly circled his hips a little.

" I see you like it, love." Kenobi stated with a grin on his face while his hands moved to the ass of Grievous.He touched them, moved his fingers around and felt the moment through. For his partner, it was different, so new, so weird but still very plessureable.  
  
" How do you...you do that? " He asked getting out of breath as he started to move more and more.  
  
" Do what, love? " Obi-wan asked back as he moved again his hip upwards.  
  
" Making me feel like this. I-I'm getting weirdly sensual. I never felt like this! " Grievous said as he leaned on Kenobi putting his arms next to Kenobi's shoulders. His lover's pants started to wet up, as by the movement made Obi-Wan even more horny and slowly pushing down his underwear revealing his thick and throbbing shaft.  
  
" I don't know, but you seem to like it!" Kenobi awnsered as he reached to Qymaen's entrence. By that move Grievous jumped by the feel of his lover's finger touching him.  
  
" A-a! Wait a galaxy! Kenobi, don't touch me...there." Qymaen yelped as he held up his head but got immedietly shook down as Kenobi didn't wait for any respond and entered his finger into his lover's body. He was warm inside filled with sensitive wires and receptors. But as that happened Qymaen whined out loud by the feel of his lover.  
  
" I'm sorry, but I can't wait any longer, sweetheart." He moved his finger, then add another one and by that move Qymean moaned out. That voice almost melted Kenobi's heart, his deep voice being this submessive by the literal smallest touch in sex is making Kenobi insane.

Qymaen started to move his hips up and down, he couldn't stop himself, his desire to have sex came out like an instict. Lewd voices and sounds filled the room coming from mostly Qymaen as he couldn't hold himself back. Kenobi only smiled and took deep breaths as he realized the time has come to move forward from foreplay to actual action.  
  
" Are you ready, love?" He asked as he pulled out his fingers and moved his shaft close to Qymaen's butt. His partner shivered by the touch and looked down at the other.  
  
" I'm not sure, I am really not sure, I- I never done this before and I absoulutley want to do it. I... I don't think I can! " Qymaen said worriedly as he gripped on the shoulders of Kenobi's. Both of them were amatuers of this, even Kenobi but somehow they did well as Kenobi caressed the sides of Grievous and pushed his penis inside of him.

Qymaen moaned out loud as his eyes got locked upwards by the sensation, he felt great like never before. His receptors sent too many signals about the "intruder" in him and couldn't process the situation. Kenobi sighed then growled a bit in a deep tone, although he fingered his lover Qymaen was still tight and very warm. Didn't felt like he was in a human nor a Kaleesh, cause all of the wires and synthetic silicon but it felt much better. The tightness, the tempature and the voices Qymaen made, just made it more amazing. Grievous was a bit scared and after some time he got used to his partner's shaft inside of him, he felt it so big even though it was just medium size. Kenobi slowly started to move his hips up and down as he held Qymaen's side for supporting him. The cyborg moaned every time the other thrusted into him, his deep tone sometimes changed into a more feminine like tone just because he couldn't control himself anymore.

A small beep interrupted their private time, but neither of them noticied it in time. Kenobi's thrusts became more quicker and deeper as they showed each other their passion. Another beeping interrupted their lovemaking and now Qymean noticed it and looked over to their nightstand. It was the "baby monitor" sending signals that make both of them jump, but reality only Qymaen jumped off from Kenobi's shaft in joy and in excitment.  
  
" Wh-what's wrong babe?" Kenobi asked in an anxious tone as he turned towards an already dressing Grievous.  
  
" The baby!" Qymaen yelped as he put on some pants - that was Kenobi's - and a jacket like clothe over his overheated upper body then run through the door. Kenobi just stared in front of him, then gasped and just as quick as his partner, got dressed and ran after Qymaen. Loud steps and thumping filled the hall as both of them ran jsut as fast as they were running for their life. Qymean was too excited to even get dressed properly or wait for Kenobi. _Their_ baby was about to "born".  
Qymaen arrived at the incubator room, where the babies were taken cared of and where their baby was incubated. Kenobi shortly followed by and stopped next to Qymean. They were standing in front of the chamber, that has been slowly drained the water inside of it, to be ready to dry the new born. Qymaen took deep but worrying breaths and Obi-Wan put his hands on his shoulder to support him in soul.  
  
" He's okay, love. He's healthy and that's what counts!" Kenobi tried to calm his partner who was only watching the incubator. They both were very happy and very glad that this moment has finally came.  
  
  
A hour later, Qymaen was sitting in the waiting room, in his arms a little, tucted up pinkish and very suprisingly quiet baby. Qymaen was so glad that he could hold his - _their_ \- baby in his arm. His son had some Kaleesh signs, little tusks on the sides of his face lining up on his jaws. Grievous sighed in relief, he was too happy to say anything, then Kenobi showed up, followed by Ashoka behind him.  
Ashoka grew a lot since they first met with Grievous. Her hair grew longer and thicker, and she became a woman by the time, a grown up women.  
  
" Hey, is everything alright?" Kenobi asked while sitting next to his partner.  
  
" Yes, of course. Look how adorable he is! " Qymaen whispered in joy, as he showed it to his lover. " I can't believe I'm here, holding him!"  
  
" Neither of us believed that we would be here, looking at you like that!" Ashoka said with a big smile on her face as she sat down on the other side of Qymaen watching the small one.  
  
" How should we call him? " Kenobi asked as he looked into the eyes of his lover.  
  
" Hazel. " Qymaen said without hesitation, and both of them knew why that name. The small one had glowingly hazel colored eyes when he actually opened it. So, they decided to call their baby, Hazel.

* * *

" Oh, I remember this one! I was so glad I could give toys and plushes when you were young!" Ashoka Tano said as she fixed her clothes, the weather was chilly and there were some winds coming through the thick forest nearby. They were near a ship, it used to be a shipping cruiser, but it has been abandoned by ages ago and got left. Filled with trash but there were gold in all those stones. Ashoka chuckled as she held up an old toy, looking like some kind of creature from another planet.

" Well, I can remember just one that you gave me. It was a bear plush? I guess, father told me what was it later on. " Hazel said as he was on top of box pile, he was opening small boxes with a pocket knife. He could only used that pocket knife when he was around Ashoka, she was the only one who let him use it.   
  
" Yes, a teddy bear as your father would say it! I still remember how you chewed on it!" The Jedi chuckled again as she dropped the toy and started to climb upwards , next to Hazel. They were sitting on a box, facing at the entrence of the ship's store entrence. The wind started to get stronger by time and the weather got even colder.   
Hazel sighed in a sad tone, and Ashoka noticed it.   
  
" What's wrong? " She asked knowing that it will be a problem unsolved for Hazel.   
  
" I, ah... I don't think I should tell you. I don't want to get in trouble." He stated worriedly, and move his legs to be crossed.   
  
" Hey, you can always tell me everything, but you know that honesty is the best thing among Jedis."   
  
" Yes I know, but I don't want it to be taken away. " Hazel spoiled his words, then gasped in suprise. He talked too much, but he realized it can't be undo. Ashoka chuckled again and faced Hazel reaching her hand towards him. Hazel knew what it meant, he pulled out a deactivated lightsaber and gave it to Ashoka. She was very suprised, even gasped as she held the device.   
  
" Oh, you could have told me! It is nothing that you can get in trouble!" She stated then Hazel interrupted her by catching it back.   
  
" No, you don't understand. It works. see? " He said as he pushed the button on the side of the saber, but it really didn't work, just sparkled and tried to form a line with out any progression. Hazel tried again, and did the same thing. Sparkle then just a small light stayed in the hilt of the lightsaber.   
  
" Oh, I know why you were worried! Look, I'm not going to tell _them_. So no worrying, _but_ you can't use it you know? These things are very dangerous not only for others, but for yourself. Understood?" Ashoka said in a commander voice, she knew that Hazel would listen to her.   
  
" But, can I use it later? It's my first findings, it looks old and maybe older than any lightsaber."   
  
" We see about that, but promise me you won't use it untill you are ready, alright?" Ashoka asked for promise and she got one. Hazel wasn't bad nor a trouble maker, just a youngling being too curious.  
  
" I promise not to use it. " They both smiled, Hazel deactivated the saber then hugged Ashoka. Their bond started to form before they could even notice it.

* * *


	6. Get to know each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit foreshadowing in the begining, but we get back to our protagonists everyday life. Grievous has changed not much, his negativity stayed with him just as much as his sarcasm. But now he is not that deadly as he was, and more comfortable around others. For Kenobi, he is the same, after what happened between him and Grievous stays between them. Anakin and Padme work on their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!  
> This quarantine and school kept me from writing, and the thought that I would rather write about this story's future than the begginning.   
> But here it is!

_The Jedi Council sat there, silence filled the room as all of the jedis stared at Hazel. His hands were tied with an electric handcuff. The young Jedi was ashamed of what he had done._   
_His master, Yoda sat next to him, in a floating chair. He knew what happened to his padawan but he also knew that , what Hazel did wasn't the Jedi way._   
  
_" Hazel Tatou. You went against the Order after learning it all these years. Just to let out your anger." Plo Koon stated as he slowly moved his attention to Yoda._   
_The small Jedi Master just stared into the air, then spoke out ._   
  
_" Protect me, he tried to. But went too deep in his mind."_   
  
_The Council was shocked by this sentence. Trying to protect his master? They thought._   
  
_" There was no need still to kill a storm trooper commander. Commander Jack was a good leader to his people. And times like now, just in the beggining of a war, loosing a good member from our side is -"_   
  
_" He was a traitor!" Tatou yelled out under his nose. He cut off Master Plo's words with his sentence but haven't raised his head. He was embarresed of his actions._   
  
_The room was again filled with silent judjment. A padawan who takes things into his own hand before thinking is a bigger danger than their real enemy. Master Plo sighed then looked at Obi-Wan Kenobi. The jedi master looked away in shame, knowing that he shouldn't. He was the father of Hazel and knowing that his son could kill anyone lead by emoiton. He was dissapointed and mournful._   
  
_" Either way Tatou, your actions aren't acceptable in the Jedi Order. And so, your punishment will be displayed in your rang. From now on Master Yoda is not your master, and you are no longer a padawan. " Plo Koon explained it as his voice became dreadful. He has never done this before in his life, nor anything like this._

* * *

The ship is filled with the crowd's voice, many people is standing infront of a holoscreen displaying the last mission that an other team won. Their victory inspired many other clones and people who work on each day to win over the Separatists. Kenobi and Anakin stood there too, looking over the crowd cheering and encouraging other overtime. They both smile as a younger voice asks joyfully behind them.  
  
" Looks like we are one step closer of ending a war, aren't we? " Ashoka was behind them, enjoying the crowd's joy and sharing it with her masters. Anakin turned to her with a smile on his face.  
  
" Well, at least a step closer. Let's just hope that we keep walking to the finish line as the first runner." Anakin's hope was up. Maybe too much in the highness that he didn't noticed that Kenobi just stared at the crowd.  
  
The man was just out of his mind, not in a bad way. But in a way that he wasn't focusing anything, his mind were somewhere else, or rather on someone else. Meanwhile back at Grievous, he was getting upgrades for his body at the medical center. Doctor Trak was examining Grievous's body condition. Since there is no way that he could replace all the limbs of a Kaleesh, he has to use prototypes in the time.  
  
" So, there they are, all locked up. Does it hurt when you move? Do you feel anything uncomfortable?" The doctor asked as he examined Qymaen.  
  
" I'm fine doctor. It's just - indescribable." Qymaen stared at his own body, his newly made syntetic body. The part's color was light grey, not really matching with the original body part but that wasn't the goal.  
  
" Well, we still need time to find the best parts for you that can fit with you and the Kaleesh features." Jack stated as he put away his tools.  
  
Kenobi stepped into the room unexcpectedly, he smiled at the both of them. Qymaen looked away in embarressment, he wasn't escpecting Kenobi's visit this sudden, not like now when getting his upgrades.  
  
" Looks like everything is going great." Kenobi said as he stepped closer to the table where Qymaen sat.  
  
" Yes, I think he's ready to go." Doctor Jack explained as he just stood there smiling.  
  
And they walked out, Qymaen was still taller than the jedi, they are going back to Qymaen cell. Or atleast Kenobi is leading Qymaen back to his cell, as much as he understands this situation, he didn't like it. When they arrived Qymaen stepped in his room and sat down on the bed. He sighed but then started to examine his own body. He felt so happy, but so weirded out.  
  
" It looks good on you." Kenobi said it, but instantly regreted it. Qymaen widened his eyes, then looked at the man.  
  
" It's not a cloth. It's a limb Kenobi." He awnsered back. He was still fascinated by his new body, but was suprised by Kenobi's statement. The Jedi stepped in the room and sat next to Qymaen, their hand touched accidently as Kenboi put himself on the bed. They both looked in the other direction, their love was forbidden, but also very strong.  
  
" You know Jedi, I always dreamed of that I would have my body back. That I would be the same when I was young." Qymaen said as he looked at Kenobi, his eyes were locked on the Jedi and his expressions.  
  
" I never knew, but now I'm more than happy to get to know you better. This was your only dream? " Kenobi asked back with courisity in his eyes.  
  
" Yes." The Kaleesh lied, he wanted more than this but was to afraid to tell.


	7. Why are you lying?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We pick up where we got left of. But as we know a Jedi is known to search for the truth, and cannot be deceived. This is what Kenobi tried to do, search for the truth in Qymaen soul.

" I never knew, but now I'm more than happy to get to know you better. This was your only dream? " Kenobi asked back with courisity in his eyes.

" Yes." The Kaleesh lied, he wanted more than this but was to afraid to tell. To afraid to beg for a family he always wanted. And it looked like Kenobi knew that, almost everything that Qymaen said was a lie.  
  
" I know you are lying Qymaen. Just tell me what do you want."   
  
Silence. Qymaen hold his breath back and not only that but his thoughts.


End file.
